


A Second Chance

by Silverfox785



Category: Minecrft Story Mode
Genre: Character Death, F/M, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox785/pseuds/Silverfox785
Summary: Jesse was a great hero who sacrificed herself to save the world from the Wither Storm. Her friends miss her deeply, but must go on yet another mission to clean up the old Order's mess. They meet a young girl named Jennifer (A.K.A. Jesse), someone that seems familiar to all of them. As they go on yet another exciting adventure they will  hold Jesse close to their hearts, though maybe she is closer then they think. What does their journey hold for them? Who is this Jennifer person? Will the New Order emerge victorious from their mission? Find out in "A Second Chance"!





	1. Prelude

Jesse's P.O.V.

I was falling. It felt like the world slowed down. I saw the wither storm above me slowly breaking apart. And as I looked down I could see the ground getting closer and closer. Pain shot through me when I finally collided with the earth, I knew that this was it. The enchanted sword clamored against the ground next to me.

Red lined my vision as I saw my friends running towards me. They were saying something, but I couldn't make it out. Olivia and Petra were kneeling next to me with tears in their eyes, Axel looked at me sadly, and Lukas looked like he was about ready to cry. Then I saw Ruben walk over to me and nudge my arm. I guess he had survived the fall.

"Hey buddy. We're heroes now, aren't we?" I managed to say. He looked at me and gave a sad oink. I smiled at him and looked up at everyone else.

"Just hold on a little longer!" Olivia pleaded.

"Jesse don't give up, please!" Petra chimed in.

"Jesse, we need you!" Lukas said, now in tears.

"Don't go Jesse!" Axel shouted.

I just smiled at them. "Thanks for the adventure of a life time...." I said with my last breath. And with that everything went black....

 

Lukas's P.O.V.

"Thanks for the adventure of a lifetime." She said. Then her body disappeared leaving behind her inventory. Everyone froze. Olivia and Petra comforted each other, Axel started to sob into his hands, and even I fell to the ground and broke into tears.

Throughout our adventure to stop the wither storm, I started to form feelings twords her, but now I'll never get to tell her. One by one everyone left to go help the survivors. I had to eventually leave to help too.

-a few weeks later-

The towns people had created a monument for Jessie, to honor the fallen hero. It was impressive and I think she would have loved it. I felt myself start to tear up at the memory of her. The others had asked for me to go with them, but I declined.

I walked there with some flowers I had picked up along the way. When I got there, I set them down and knelt in front of the statue, "Hey Jesse, brought you some flowers." I said. "Well I thought I would update you on what's been going on lately. About a week after you destroyed the wither storm, the towns people had a big celebration for us. Gabriel announced the truth about the Order. After that he made Petra, Olivia, Axel, Ruben, and I the new Order of the Stone! I thought it was super cool, but you should be here with us. I mean, without you, I wouldn't even be here right now. If you hadn't come back for me in the basement or stopped me from leaving, I don't know where I'd be." I paused and looked at the statue.

"Everyone else misses you too. Oh! I almost forgot, Ruben wanted me to tell you oink. I think it means I miss you in pig. Even Axel and Olivia have stopped fighting. Petra has been feeling a lot better. The wither sickness disappeared when you destroyed the command block." I stopped and looked down the flowers. "And I, never got the chance to say I..." my eyes filled with tears and I choked on the last words. I sat in silence for a few minutes. After a while I got up, and started home before it got too dark.

"Goodbye..."

Jesse's P.O.V.

"Where am I?"


	2. Respawn

Jesse's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes only seeing darkness, I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. Was this death? Was this all there was? Suddenly, a bright light flashed behind me. I whipped my head around to see giant words suspended in the air.

"Game Over?" I whispered under my breath reading it. My eyes drifted lower to see some sort of button with writing on it. Respawn. "Wait," I said aloud to myself, "Can I actually go back?!" I was thrilled that I had a chance to finish my life! It didn't have to end here!

I ran over to the button, without question. The only thoughts filling my brain was the idea that I could see my friends again. I slammed into the button and there was a big flash of white.

___________________________________________________________

I sat up quickly. I was breathing heavily as I looked around. I was in the middle of a meadow. There were cows, sheep, and chickens walking around. I laid back down and looked up at the clouds.

"That is SUPER disorientating!" I said to myself. Taking a deep breath, I glanced down at my forearm and noticed something embedded in my arm. I took a closer look and noticed it was a shard of the command block!

"That must be why I was able to reset!" I concluded as I studied my arm. I sighed and looked back up at the clouds. "I'm back..."


	3. Life After Death

Lukas's P.O.V.

It's been about five weeks since Jesse died. Nearly every day I go to the monument to talk to her. I always try to bring her new flowers. Walking over to the statue, I set the new flowers there and picked up the old ones. Sitting down, I leaned against it.

"Hey Jesse." I said as if were talking to her. "Being the new order, we have been helping the town rebuild. Even Ivor has been helping. I went to go talk to the Ocelots earlier today, well the 'Blaze Rods' now. Aiden took over while I was helping the others and kicked me from the group. He was mad at me and kept saying something about 'stealing his chance to be a hero'! Can you believe that?! After what you did for everyone!" I said irritated as I looked up at the statue. My smile faded a bit. "We miss you an awful lot. But I know you're in a better place." I looked up at the sky. 

I noticed the sun was starting to set. "Well, I better head home." I said getting up. "I'll be back tomorrow, promise." I started walking away, paused to look at the statue once more, then turned and kept walking home.

Jesse's P.O.V.

I was running through the forest as fast as I could. The sun was setting in the distance and I had no weapons or armor. Thinking to myself, Gotta find some shelter, and fast! The sun finally set as I reached the end of the forest. I saw the lights of a small town in the distance. Zombies started to spawn near me, so I ran faster twords the town.

I made it to the center and looked around for an inn or somewhere I could stay. The town looked a little beaten up. My guess would be, they were still recovering from the wither storm. Suddenly, a door to a small house opened. There was a woman peeking out the door at me.

"What in the world are you doing out here at this hour?!" she asked me in a shocked tone.

"Um...Wel-" I started

"Get in here, quick!" she cut me off. The zombies were slowly catching up to me, and I didn't want to be one to argue with someone who was offering me shelter. I ran through the door and the woman slammed it shut. When I stepped into the house, it was cozy looking with a living room and a kitchen. There was a hall leading off to the right and a small boy sitting on one of the couches in the living room staring at me. I turned around to see the woman locking the door.

"Here," she said leading me twords the other couch. "Sit down. It seems like you've had a long day." She smiled at me. Then she got up and started to head twords the kitchen. The little boy was looking at me with a curios face.

"What's your name?" the little boy asked with a grin.

"Je-nnifer. Yea. Jennifer." I said stumbling over my words. Everyone thought I was dead, if I told them my actual name they wouldn't believe me. They would just probably think I was crazy or something.

"That's a cool name! My name's Henry!" he said cheerfully. I smiled back at him. Then the woman came back in with a cup of tea.

"Here you go dear," she said as she handed me the cup. She walked over and sat on the other couch next to Henry. "Now I never did get your name." She said eyeing me.

"Her names Jennifer mommy!" Henry blurted out next to her. She looked back at me, so I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Well, Jennifer, you never did tell me why you were out there." She asked. "You don't need to tell me if you don't wat to, just motherly instinct." She added.

I smiled at her and said, "It's alright, I had just gotten lost without any weapons or armor. I had been out looking for some friends." I finished. She looked back at me.

"Well you can stay here for tonight and head out to look for your friends first thing in the morning." She said. Taken back by her hospitality, I nodded and thanked her. She showed me to the guest room.

The next morning, she gave me a wooden sword and some bread before I left. I couldn't thank her enough. She told me to go to the house on the far end of the town. There was a man there and he gave me a horse for my journey. I thanked him and set off to find my friends.

Olivia's P.O.V.

Ever since Jesse died, everyone has been different. Axel and I don't fight as much, Petra has been even more distant than usual, and (what I wouldn't expect) Lukas has been going to the monument every day to bring new flowers. To think that he was our rival only a couple of weeks ago, he sure cares a surprising amount. It's obvious he had a big crush on Jesse, and I totally shipped them!

I was just thinking to myself as I was trying to finish building this wall. We were building a new temple for us, like the one the old Order had. It was starting to look impressive.

Whenever we saw Petra she would try to get us to go on some adventure to cheer us up, but no one really had the motivation to go on one. Everyone would just think about how Jesse would have wanted to. I told Petra that in time we would probably go on an adventure with her. But for now I turned my attention to finishing the temple.


End file.
